Two Heart and One Soul
by Dark Angle Lilly
Summary: This story about a young girl, that goes by the name Dark Angle Lilly. A girl that has a past of suffering and pain, yet when she lands on Dawn Island. The girl new life starts, at first everything goes well and she gains two older and one younger brother. However, when this girl sets out to become a pirate with her brothers, her past catches up with her. Will she live or die.
1. Prologue

**One Heart, Two Souls:**

 **Prologue**

 _Darkness, just complete darkness is what I woke up too. I had known clue where I was or how I got here. All that I knew at that moment is the feeling of coldness and weakness. 'What happened?' I thought with a groan._

 _I am not sure how long I was floating in the sea of darkness, but I heard something, 'a voice…no a sound...a person?' The sound was getting louder and I could make out….'Was that footsteps' But, as soon as the sound came it disappeared, leaving me in complete darkness again._

 _'Why was I in this void of darkness?' I couldn't help but keep asking that exact same question repeatedly in my head. "Why? What did I do to deserve this punishment? How do I get out of this place?' More and more questions, but no answer where being given. No answer, but more questions. It was an endless cycle that cause me to feel more emptiness and complete isolation. So, I lay…no sitting….no floating was a better term. Just continued to float in this complete darkness, with only my unanswered questions to occupy my mind._

 _Darkness…Darkness…and more and more darkness…. but…there was that sound again…Though, this time I could make out someone._

 _'Help!'…. I couldn't shout…what was I supposed to do. I had to figure something out or…or this darkness will just keep swallowing me. 'Help…. please…I…. don't want to disappear again.' I thought has the darkness swallowed my conscience up._


	2. Chapter 1

_**One Heart, Two Souls**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _I am not sure when I came back from the dark place, but all I know right now was something or someone was shaking me violently. But, after realizing I was being shock, I found I could feel something soft, but freaking itchy on my back. And then I could feel I was going to guess the sun warmth shinning over me and who or whatever was shaking me._

 _I tried lifting my hand to shove the object that continued to shake me, but I found my arm weak, but it was not just my arm. My whole body felt weak and realizing it now; it hurt trying to breath properly. 'Great…. Actually, I suppose being able to feel and think properly; is a lot better than floating in darkness.' I thought to myself._

 _After I would guess a few second or it was minutes, not sure time kind seem to soar right over my head, but I could not really care. All I really cared about was the fact that my hearing was slowly, but finally coming back to me. What I heard completely though was either a relief or stupid on that person part, because it meant I was not being mauled by an animal. "Hey, hey are you awake?' Then there was another violent shake to my body and the boy voice again." Come on, I have a big question for you. So please wake up." The boy voice kept whining and shaking me, while he kept repeating these two sentences._

 _After the fourth or the fifth time of him shaking me and calling out to me. I just sighed and mumble my reply to him. My guess is he did not hear me, because he kept continuing his action. So, with the biggest breath that I could take in; without hurting myself. I spoke louder. "What do you want?"_

 _The boy let go of my shoulder, which I did not realize he was holding me up. Because, in the next second I was hitting my head and upper back against….'Hmmm…. soft sand?' Though, I could not think any further than that, because the boy grabs me again and shouted in an excited voice. "Hey, do you happen to have any meat?"_

 _I could not help but blink a few times and then start laughing. Though, at the mention of meat, I could feel my stomach started to growl. This made my face heat up and I shook my head slowly. "N…No, but I could go for something to eat." Speaking for the first made my own ears hurt. The reason was, because of how scratchy my voice sound. Slowly lifting my hand, I cough a few times. "And something….to drink too."_

 _I could not help but groan as the kid let go of me and I hit the soft sand again. I groan has I slowly pushed myself up and glanced around. But I saw nothing, just darkness and…something yellowish. "Right, I can't see shit properly." I mumble to myself._

 _The boy I suppose heard me, because he yanks me to my feet and started to drag me. "Hey, where…are you taking me?" I croak out, as I stumble after him._

 _He laughed and continued to drag me through…were those leaves and branches we are running through. "Shishishi, you're hungry and so am I too. I bet Makino has something to eat, Oh, Shanks could…" He continued to talk, and I lost interest fast._

 _'Who was this kid and where did I end up at?' I frown as I tried to think about how I got here. 'Last thing I could remember was.' My eyes widen a fraction has I remember being on a small boat and a large storm hit me. Though, when I tried to remember anything past that, my head would start hurt. "Great…. What the hell happen?' Growled out annoyed._

 _The next thing I knew was the boy and I had stop, which made me frown slightly. "Hey, are you alright, kid?" I turn and realized that the yellow blurred I saw was the small kid, which made me blink slowly. Because, it was not just yellow now, I could see red surround the yellow too. 'I wonder, what this kid is thinking?'_

 _"I be right back." The boy said, has I watch him starting to walk toward a group of greenish and black colored shapes. Seeing this, made my heart drop from my chest to my stomach. "What the hell is this kid doing?" I mumble softly to myself._

 _I slowly walked toward where the boy walked and found a group of other people starting to surround the area. I could not help but frown has I heard the kid voice. "You need to apologize to Shanks!" He shouted and then I saw the yellow blur been throw against something with a thud. When this happen, my body reacted, and I was running toward the kid and sliding I front of him._

 _One of the black and green people the kid ran to started to laugh. "Oh, think your big bad pirated, even though you need your girlfriend to save you."_

 _I heard the kid take in a deep breath, but I cut him off and glared at the dark man with a glare. "What person would come and pick on a kid. That just low and..." I did get to finish, because I felt a hand slam across my face. Cause me to skid away from my position in front of the little boy._

 _"Little girls shouldn't get involved, but if you need to know. This brat the one who started this fight. We were just enjoying are nice sake, and then he come storming over here making demands." I heard a cracking sound, which I was hoping was knuckles and not someone being hit. "Now, little boy, are you ready to become a man."_

 _After hearing this sentence coming out of the black and green color gruff man. Thing just seem to blur together. At one point I was grabbing the little boy, but then I found myself being tossed against a brick wall. Which, then I found someone talking to me, but I could not make out what the person words were. Then I heard a scream, which made me jump up, though I on my part, was not the best of idea. Because, all the colors that were surrounding me and the different sounds I could hear. Started to spin and I felt lighted head._

 _"Shit." I groan out, as I drop to my knees and clutch my head. "Why is everything spinning."_

 _I heard a dark chuckle and then someone grab me by the back of my shirt. "Oh, seems like the little miss is awake. Hmm, you could be good for many things." The guy chuckle, as I watch a dark purple and black colors coming off tis guys. This made me grit my teeth and swing my legs back and forth. Trying my hardest to strike this monster of a guy, but my stupid legs were to short and the monstrous guy just started to laugh. "Hahaha, you have some spunk. But, don't worry miss we will break that soon enough."_

 _The next thing I knew, I was being tossed over the monster shoulder and all I could hear was his laughter. This pissed me off has I grit my teeth and scrunching up my leg has far has I could and then swing it up ward. I was able to connect with the guys. Nose…or it was his eyes. 'Ehhh_

 _, it doesn't matter.' I thought, as the guy drop me, and I turn and started to run. 'Fuck, which way was I going?' I thought looking around frantically. Though, I paused in my moment of freaking out, because I notice a small yellow blur and a large red one. Though, the red color blur had a large red spot on his left side. 'Hmm, maybe.' I thought._

 _I ran straight for the yellow and red color people and when I got there. I tackle the yellow one in a hug. "God, you're ok kid!" I shouted and held him close._

 _I pulled away when I heard someone laughter and I could feel my cheek get red with what he said. "Oi, Luffy is this your girlfriend?" The red colored man said laughing._

 _The Luffy kid laughs and pulls me into a hug. "Yep, she my friend who is a girl."_

 _After he said that, I could not help but grown and shake my head. "Kid, that is so not what he meant by that." All he does after I say that, is laugh like a mad man. 'Yep, I just risk my life to safe a mad person.' I thought with a sigh escaping my lips._

 _After a few more seconds, I heard a loud growl and I could not help but blink. "The hell was that?" I pulled away from the yellow blob of joy._

 _"Shishishi, I really hungry now." The yellow blob, no wait his name Luffy said._

 _The man with the red color laughed. "Then let's go get something to eat." He started to walk pass us and I could not help but open my mouth. "Hey, umm…Red dude…who ahh…you know." I pointed to the red color guy. "shouldn't you get looked at?"_

 _It was silent for a second and then the red guy just started to laugh. I frown and felt my cheeks puff out in anger. "Don't laugh at me, Jackass. I was just trying to help." I huff and stomped past him, while dragging Luffy behind me. Although, I froze as I realize I had no clue where I was going. "Ahh, Luffy right?" I point to the yellow boy to make sure I heard the red guy correctly. The yellow boy did not make a sound, except he nods his head slowly. "Ok, good…. Anyway…. Ahh, lead the way please." I motion ahead of us. "I do not have a clue where to find food."_

 _He stood there blinking for a few second and then nods his head with vigor. "Ok, follow me." After he said that, I started to get dragged down the street or road. I honest had no clue where we were going, all I knew was the Luffy kid was talking and the red color guy was with us. From what I could tell between the two of them, they were close and by the colors that seem to bounce around the two of them. They had some sort of mentor or was it more like a family bond._

 _I frown, and a groan left my lips has the kid Luffy yank on my arm and we went rolling throw something that swung inside. "Ouch." I mumble rubbing the back of my head. "Dammit, why does everyone think my head a punching bag today?" I grumble out._

 _I head laughing and when I turn to glare at the source of the sound. I found Luffy yellow shining brightly in my face. I blink and then tried to scurry backward, but just end up hitting my head on something solid again. "GOD, DAMMIT!" I shouted with anger. "Don't do that Luffy."_

 _"Sorry…Ahh." He paused has a color of light purple flash across his yellow body. "Shishishi, I don't think I caught your name. I'm Luffy." Again, yellow part of his body was thrust into my fast, though I figured it was his hand._

 _Blinking for a second, I processed that this whole time I never one gave this kid my name. 'Well, I tried to save him and didn't even know him.' I thought and then I shook my head. I reach forward and grabbed his hand. "The name is Lilly." Let go of his hand I smiled wide and started to laugh. "Hee-hee, and I think I'm going to like this place a lot."_


End file.
